This application is related to: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/007,580, filed Jan, 22, 1993 (still pending), entitled "Fixed Size Device Driver Support Mechanism for Insertion and Removal of Removable Computer Cards", which is hereby incorporated fully by reference.